NarcoticPurgatory
Zack's element is Neptunium. His chumhandle is narcoticPurgatory, and he types in #075131. __TOC__ Appearance Zack dresses in nothing but grays and blacks, and never takes off his trademark shades, which are rather familiar now that you think about it. Zack's manner of speaking is quite offensive, as he never lets a sentence slip by without swearing in every possible place he can. Often, there will be more uses of the words "fuck", "fucking", or "fucker" than there are actual words in the sentence, and sometimes it doesn't even make sense. "Fucking look, fucking fucker, fucking either you fucking shut your fucking face, or I fucking shut it fucking for you." "Fucking okay, fucking this is fucking pretty fucking in-fucking-credible. Fucking I'm in fucking disbe-fucking-lief at fucking how fucking in-fucking-credi-fucking-ble this fucking is. Fucking holy fucking fuck." On rare occasions, if he's trying to impress someone, he will clean up and talk quite a bit more formally, but this doesn't happen often at all. "Darling, you need not worry about such trivial things. Let it be known, now, that I will protect you." Interests and Personality Zack is a music lover, through and through. He has a particular love of death metal, but he generally enjoys all kinds of music, and can see the beauty and effort in it, despite his status as a troll. He also really enjoys female-fronted bands, but that's probably because he is somewhat of a casanova... or at least he thinks he is. He is an aspiring musician, and has been focusing on singing for most of his life. Because of this, he has the ability to match almost any male voice he hears, which is an ability he has used to prank and troll people. He's a little embarrassed to admit that he can do it, so he does not do it very often. Zack is somewhat of a hate-filled person. He used to be a harmless graffiti artist in his early high school years, but after having his work covered constantly, he irrationally jumped to the conclusion that almost everyone sucks, so he turned to petty vandalism to vent his frustrations. Those days are over due to him being on house arrest, though house arrest doesn't mean he can't play Sburb... His odd chumhandle is due to his back-and-forth nature with illicit substances. Background (Work in progress) Modus Vocal Each item is assigned a pitch and a style of singing, which must be matched to produce the item. The louder you sing, the more weaponized the item will be. Strife Tridentkind Zack's days of vandalism got him a stone recreation of Neptune's trident, which he can somehow wield even though it's rather heavy. Relationships BoisterousHyacinth - Yeah, Zack's still in love with Violet, though he's pushing that back in order to form a bond of trust with her, even if she hates him. Or doesn't hate him. Or something. He's not sure. KinestheticReality - Zack and Lilah were also real-life friends, though they both moved around the same time and fell out of contact somewhat. They have sort of a sibling-rivalry-esque relationship. Zack is not afraid to say anything to her, no matter how disgusting it is. SanguinolentRogue - Zack and Samantha are acquaintances in real life. Zack, being a graffiti artist, and Samantha, being a street brawler, means they likely got on well pre-Sburb, though not much about their interactions has been revealed. PersistentUltimatum - Zack is Brenna's client. They had some altercations in the past, due to Brenna's awful typing style and Zack's tendency to not put up with bullshit. Zack now owes her his life, and is slowly beginning to... "accept" her. UnyieldingUrbanite - Zack is Martin's server. They had some altercations in the past, due to Zack being a troll and Martin being particularly responsive. Zack has started looking out for him after the whole Medium-entry ordeal. LawfulRepresentative - Zack has stated that Egle is his "new fucking favorite person", and Zack "looks up" to Egle as a sort of mentor, or at least as someone who has a lot of "fucking awesome fucking infor-fucking-mation", as he'd put it. RhapsodicGuillotine - Zack and Alex have taken a pledge of bro-ness. Zack does not know much about Alex, but given they are both trolls and that Alex is not all that annoying, Zack is giving him the benefit of the doubt. ConvolutedFeelings - Zack and Jessie were real-life friends before Zack moved "to fucking get the fucking fuck the fuck a-fucking-way from you fuck", as he said in his own words. Zack is incredibly put off by Jessie's recent behavior. Category:Character Profiles Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Trolls Category:Session A Category:Has Been On Fire